


Forgiven

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Alfie is in a foul mood and offends you. How will he make it up?
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Forgiven

You woke up later than usual. The bedroom was hot, even with only the thin nightgown you wore. Summer had arrived with a vengeance and Camden was not a fun place to be with such unusually sticky heat. You frowned when you noticed that Alfie was missing from his spot beside you in the large king sized bed. You smiled to yourself, remembering when Alfie had bought the thing after your wedding. You thought it was a ridiculously big bed for two people, but Alfie said that he liked his own space when he slept and didn’t like to feel cramped together.

“ _I aint one of those cuddly sleepers_ ,” he had informed you with an almost disgusted frown. “ _Nah, all that stuff is for people what are so insecure about their relationship that they can’t even sleep without holding onto each other_.”

Apparently though, Alfie was a liar. No matter how giant the bed was, his body was always pressed firmly against yours and his arms wrapped around you tightly so you couldn’t move. He always snored in your ear and his beard tickled your neck, and no matter how hard you tried you couldn’t prise him off of you. In the winter, you welcomed his warmth greatly. But these last few weeks had been so disgustingly hot that even Alfie had taken to rolling away from you because the sticky sweat that moulded you together wasn’t pleasant.

_“Only time we should be sweating on each other like that is when I’m fuckin’ you to death. If it aint that then it aint worth it.”_

Even though he had a point, you missed the feel of him against you. He was safe and comforting; your very own teddy bear. It was unusual for Alfie to leave without waking you first, and you wondered if perhaps something might have happened down at the bakery. Yes, that must be it. He had been working so hard lately, going in early and coming home late. You would take a nice cool bath and then make something lovely for his lunch. That was certain to bring a smile to his face. And yours.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You heard Alfie shouting before you even stepped inside the doors of the bakery. The windows were open and you could hear him bawling at someone halfway down the street. It was with a grimace of embarrassment that you stepped through the door and were greeted politely by the workers.

“Y/N,” Ollie appeared, looking flushed not only with the heat but also with stress.

“Hello Ollie,” you smiled warmly. “What’s annoyed him today then?”

“What hasn’t?” Ollie muttered raising his eyebrows. “Anything and everything has set him off. Right now, he’s screaming at Tommy Shelby about the size of rum bottles. Luckily, Shelby is used to Alfie’s moods by now and is just sitting there and waiting for him to finish.”

You rolled your eyes and sighed. You loved your husband dearly. You loved him more than anything on earth. But sometimes, just sometimes, you wondered if perhaps you had in fact saddled yourself for life to a petulant child with tantrums thatcould rival that of any child.

“Well, I’ll go up there and see if I can’t calm him down,” you chuckled.

“Good luck,” Ollie smirked.

Alfie was still ranting as you climbed the steps to his office and when you knocked gently on the door, you received a lovely reply.

“Fuck off.”

Completely unfazed, and in fact, amused, you pushed open the door and stepped inside.

“I said fuck of- Oh, it’s you,” Alfie muttered, shooting you a glare that you weren’t sure whether he meant it intentionally or not. “What do you want?”

“Lovely to see you too, Alfie,” you pulled a face, showing him just unimpressed you were with his lack of warm reception.

“Well, I’m busy ain’t I?” he motioned to Mr Shelby with his hands. “Discussin’ business.”

“Shouting it more like,” you muttered under your breath, and out of the corner of your eye, you saw Mr Shelby’s lips twitch in amusement.

“Actually I’d say we’re about done now,” Mr Shelby decided, standing up with a groan as his knee cracked. “Nice to see you again, Y/N.”

“And you,” you smiled back. “How are the children?”

“Getting far too big and with attitudes to match,” Tommy smirked.

“That’s children for you,” you grinned. “Did Ruby have a nice birthday?”

“Well she was spoilt rotten, so I’d say so,” Tommy nodded. “She’s still writing her thank you cards, so I’m sure you’ll be getting one soon. She’s enjoying the dolls house tremendously.”

“I thought she might,” you smiled. “I always wanted one growing up; I think every little girl does. Anyway, would you pass my regards on to Lizzie? I promised to call her and arrange dinner for us all soon, but time just seems to have escaped me lately.”

“Perhaps it’s not such a bad thing. After all, Charlie’s only just started sleeping in his own room again after the ghost stories your husband filled his head with when you last came for dinner,” Tommy motioned with his head towards Alfie who was sat at his desk, watching the exchange with an unreadable expression. “When you two finally have one of your own, I’ll be sure to return the favour.”

“So kind,” you smirked sarcastically.

“Well I’ll be off then,” Tommy nodded, popping his peaked cap on top of his head. “Alfie, you have a think about my offer and get back to me, yeah?”

Alfie grunted and start fiddling around with the papers on his desk, indicating rather rudely that he was finished with the meeting.

“Bye Y/N,” Tommy smiled at you with a twinkle of mirth in his eye.

“Bye,” you smiled back, waiting for him to leave and the sound of his feet to echo down the stairs before turning and facing your husband angrily.

“Well that was rude,” you frowned.

“Hmm,” Alfie grunted again, peering through his glasses and pretending to look at something.

“Alfie, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“Oh nothin’,” Alfie muttered to himself. “I love comin’ to work and listenin’ to my wife flirt with a fuckin’ pikey.”

“Are you for fucking real?” you laughed, and then you realised that he actually was being serious. “First of all, do not use that word around me. As someone whose had his fair share of racial slurs thrown at him over the years, I never understand why you think it’s alright to do it to others. And second of all, I was not flirting with Thomas Shelby.”

“You were giggling like a school girl at everything he said,” Alfie sulked.

“No, I was being polite and friendly; two things that you apparently know nothing about,” you raised an impertinent eyebrow. “I brought you some lunch but I wouldn’t have bothered if I’d known you were going to be such a psychopath.” You slammed the basket down on the table with a thud. “I’m leaving now. I was going to sit and eat with you but I’ve suddenly lost my appetite.”

“Well fuck off then,” Alfie glared at you. “In fact if you hurry up, you’ll be able to catch up to your boyfriend. I’m sure he’ll take you out for lunch and use those perfect friendly manners of his, and then if you’re really lucky he might take you somewhere posh and fuck you just like you like.”

You had no words. You just stared at Alfie completely agape. You could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew he had gone too far, but in typical Alfie fashion he wouldn’t back down.

“You fucking knobhead,” you hissed, almost breaking the door off it’s hinges as you yanked it open and left without looking back.

Tears of anger were pouring down your face as you stormed past a concerned looking Ollie, but you didn’t stop to answer any questions he had. You just put your head down and kept walking. You walked the four blocks to your house, ignoring the greetings from the people of Camden who passed you by. You didn’t know what the hell Alfie’s problem was but you were appalled that he would say such a thing. You were his wife; the person who made vows to love and honour him, and as far as you could tell, you had done nothing to make him think otherwise. You turned a blind eye to his less than savoury business dealings and you were always doing things to show just how much you loved him. And you did. You loved him more than anything or anyone else in the whole entire universe. Even when he had his grumpy moments, you didn’t care because you knew he never really meant them at you. Until now. This time he had really gone too far and you weren’t certain how long it would take for you to forgive him, and that was even if he apologised. No, in all fairness you did begrudgingly have to give that to Alfie. He always apologised, even if it was just in a roundabout way. Well, he had some serious grovelling to do to fix this and you hoped he was ready for it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alfie pushed open the front door as quietly as possible, feeling more than a little nervous. The house was quiet, unusually so and it filled him with unease. Cyril came padding down the hallway to his master without his usual excitement and joy. In fact, when he realised it was Alfie he turned and disappeared into the living room.

“Great, even the dog’s in a fuckin’ mood with me,” Alfie muttered to himself.

He hung up his coat and hat, and debated on keeping hold of his cane in case he should need to defend himself from any onslaught, verbal or otherwise, but he decided against it. Walking into the kitchen, the sight that greeted him was a far cry from that which usually welcomed him. There was no piping hot dinner set waiting for him on the table; no smiling wife beaming from ear to ear and wrapping her arms around his waist; no soft sounds of music from the wireless in the background. Instead, he was met by the sound of silence and a bin bag on the table with a letter beside it.

He grimaced when he read the cold and short letter informing him that his wife was in bed and didn’t wish to be disturbed by him. It also told him to look inside the bin bag and see what she thought of his pathetic attempt at apologising. Reluctantly, Alfie peered inside and found the mutilated remains of the flowers and teddy bear he’d had sent to her that afternoon. Mutilated was in fact an under statement. It was a fucking massacre.

Alfie sighed. He didn’t really know what else he expected. You always forgave him without question, but he’d really crossed the line this time. But he knew one thing and that was that he couldn’t function properly knowing you were upset with him. You were his world and knowing he’d upset you made him feel like he’d stabbed himself repeatedly in the heart. He had some serious making up to do. But how?

He grinned suddenly to himself. He had the perfect idea, and he was quite certain even you couldn’t resist it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You heard Alfie come home and you heard him bumbling about downstairs in the kitchen; no doubt cooking his dinner. A little bit of you felt terrible because he had been at work all day after all, but then you quickly pushed that thought aside. No, it wouldn’t hurt him to know just how much he’d upset you. In fact, you were certain he’d be up the stairs any minute to grovel. You smiled to yourself and closed your eyes, waiting for the inevitable thundering of his shoes as he stomped up the stairs.

It was an hour later when you woke up to Alfie shaking you gently. It was dusk and the bedroom was lit only by the soft tones of the bedside lamp. You took one look at Alfie and didn’t know whether to laugh or scream in horror.

“What the fucking hell are you doing?” you frowned, your eyes wide with… well, something.

“Do you like it?” Alfie grinned, twirling around and you couldn’t help but smirk at the impish look in his eye along with his interesting attire.

Alfie was naked; as naked as the day he was born apart from the flower patterned pink apron you wore when you were cooking. When he had turned, you had been afforded with a rather decadent view of his peachy derriere and you giggled. His hands bore a tray on which lay a platter of chocolate brownies, decorated with whipped cream and strawberries, all compiled together to make the shape of a heart.

“I’m sorry I was a dick,” Alfie scrunched up his nose and grimaced. “Do you think these might help you to forgive me?”

“You really think chocolate brownies will make up for the way you spoke to me today? You were completely out of line and it really hurt me.”

But even as you said it, your stomach gurgled and it took all of your willpower not to devour the brownies one go. Alfie knew sweet things were your weakness. He also knew that you were weak for him. That blood bastard; he’d literally used both your weakness against you and combined them into one.

“I know,” Alfie sighed, setting the platter on the bedside table before sitting down beside you on the bed. “I had a dream last night and it kind of turned me into a bit of a madman and made me doubt our relationship.”

“A dream made you doubt our relationship? A fucking dream?”

“It’s stupid, I know,” he scratched his head and looked at you sheepishly.

“Would you perhaps care to elaborate on this dream? I would really like to know what dream me did to make you doubt our relationship to the point where you would accuse me of wanting to fu…” you fell silent as it dawned on you and the little pieces all moved into place. “Was Tommy Shelby also in this dream by any chance?”

“Perhaps,” Alfie muttered reluctantly. 

“And he and I were… together? Like a couple?”

“Yes and no. You were still married to me, but then you fucked Tommy and realised how much of a better man he was than me and left me for him.”

You laughed. You couldn’t help yourself.

“I don’t expect you to understand,” Alfie grumbled.

“Oh don’t worry, I don’t,” you scoffed. “I’d really like you to try and explain this one though, Alfie.”

“Look, Tommy Shelby is everything I’m not, aint he? He’s smartly dressed and speaks well, even with that awful accent of his. He’s got a big house in the country and is a bloody MP for cryin’ out loud. He would wine you and dine you and treat you like you deserve. I might have money but I aint refined; I’m common as muck. Tommy Shelby would give you servants and all the fine things in life that I never could.”

“Are you listening to yourself?” you grabbed him by the face, realising that he really was affected by this dream. You had never seen Alfie doubt himself in this way before, and especially not about you. “Alfred Solomons; if I wanted to be with a Tommy Shelby that’s the sort of person I would have marred, wouldn’t I? But I chose you, and do you know why? I mean aside from the fact you look good enough to eat wearing nothing but a flowery apron. You’re funny and sweet and generous. You make me happy when I’m sad and you make me feel like I’m the most beautiful person in the world every day. You’re the person I want to spend the rest of my life with and have children with. You’re the person I want to grow old with and walk along that beach at Margate, talking about the wonderful life we’ve had together.”

“But what if one day you realise that I’m not enough for you?” Alfie whispered, leaning his forehead against yours.

“That will never happen, Alf,” you promised him, stroking his face and brushing your lips against his gently. “If I wanted servants and fine things, I would only have to ask and you would make them happen for me. But the thing is I don’t want those things. I just want you, and I want you exactly how you are.”

As you pulled back to look at him, Alfie leaned forward, refusing to be parted from you. His tongue licked at your lips and he grinned when you opened up to let him in.

“You taste like chocolate brownies,” you commented with a smirk.

“Had to lick the bowl out, didn’t I?” Alfie grinned cheekily, his hand trailing up your thigh as he kissed you again. “But there’s somethin’ else I would much rather have been lickin’.”

“Oh is that right?” you muttered, your breath hitching as his fingers danced around the edges of your underwear.

Alfie yanked off your clothes and began to kiss his way down your body, sucking and licking like a man starved. When his mouth met with your core, you groaned and sunk back into the pillow in delight. When Alfie lifted his head a short time later, his lips soaking wet and red with the taste of you, he smirked.

“Am I forgiven now?” he asked.

You couldn’t even remember now what you had been so mad with him for in the first place. But all you knew was that he could upset you anytime if this was the way he made it back up to you. Grinning, you reached for one of the now cold brownies off the bedside table and sighed in delight. Yep. He was definitely forgiven.


End file.
